mi casa su casa
by sallita
Summary: Adrian x Alicia   Fortsetzung zu Quidditch - Sport der einen zusammen bringt


Hey, eine Fortsetzung zu der FF

**Quidditch - Sport der einen zusammen bringt**!

Hoffentlich findet ihr gefallen dran :-*

* * *

><p>Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als das Flugzeug sanft auf der Landebahn ansetzte. Es bereitete ihr immer wieder ein Kribbeln im Magen, wenn sie in einen Flieger stieg, doch es war wie beim Fliegen auf einem Besen: Man fühlte sich einfach nur frei von der Welt unter einem.<p>

„Merlin! Endlich sind wir auf dem Boden.", sie merkte, dass Adrian langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht bekam und nicht mehr Hyperventilierte, wenn er eigentlich atmen wollte. Während sie sich frei fühlte, war er der Meinung, dass man in solch einem Flugzeug nur die Kontrolle über das, was passieren konnte, verlor. Das erklärte allerdings auch seine grünliche Hautfarbe.

„Komm schon Alicja.", David neben ihr war aufgesprungen und konnte es kaum erwarten auszusteigen. Der Unterschied zu seinem Cousin allerdings war, dass er genau so viel Spaß hatte am Fliegen, wie Alicia und das konnte auch jeder merken.

Genannte war aufgesprungen und zerrte an der Schulter von Adrian, der nicht so aussah, als ob er vorhatte in den nächsten zehn Minuten aufzustehen.

Worauf hatte sich Pucey nur eingelassen? Warum hatte er nur zugestimmt mit nach England zu fliegen? Er hasste es in einen Flieger zu steigen, er mochte Polen mehr, dort spielte seine Mannschaft und dort befand sich sein Leben und die Saison würde bald anfangen? Also was in drei Merlins Namen hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht zuzustimmen?

„Du musst mir alles genau zeigen, Alicja!", David und seine Freundin waren bereits in einem Gespräch über die vielen Seiten von England und ihm wurde auch wieder klar, warum er zugestimmt hatte.

Er konnte seinem Cousin nicht vertrauen.

Er wusste, dass er eine Schwäche für sie hatte und David wusste im Gegenzug, dass Alicja seine große Liebe war. Also warum hatte er darauf bestanden mit zufliegen?

Wenn sein Magen nicht so sehr gegen ihn gespielt hätte, hätte er sich zwischen die Beiden gedrängt, als sie durch das Flughafengebäude gingen, doch ihm fehlte wirklich die Kraft dafür. Also trottete er wie ein Dackel hinterher und hielt Ausschau nach Alicjas Freundinnen, die versprochen hatten, sie abzuholen.

Er musste nicht lange suchen und schon entdeckte er in der Menge von Wartenden das Große Schild mit Alicjas Namen. Kurz darauf begann das große Gekreische und das Begrüßen zog sich nur so in die Länge. Adrian erkannte Katie und Ginny. Doch Angelina fehlte komischerweise.

„Adrian!", Merlin hilf! Und schon wurde er in eine herzliche Umarmung geschlossen.

#

„Gut, dass du auch noch hier wohnst, sonst hätte ich die zwei Wochen wohl nicht überstanden.", erleichtert stieß Adrian mit Graham an, der sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen konnte.

„Glaub mir, so schlimm ist es noch nicht. Warte bis Angelina kommt. Dann hören sie gar nicht mehr auf.", während ihres Besuchs in England würden die Drei bei Graham Montague und Katie Bell leben, die vorhatten zu heiraten.

„Wie kommst eigentlich, dass Bell gerade dich zum Mann haben will?", spottete der Slytherin über seinen alten Hauskameraden. Dieser lachte nur und zuckte die mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du, irgendwann kommst du zu einem Punkt, an dem du weißt: Verdammt! Mit dieser Verrückten willst du alt werden.", erklärte er und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Butterbier bevor er es auf den Tisch stellte.

„David scheint echt nett zu sein.", er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den Blonden, der dazu verdonnert worden war, den Tisch fürs Essen zu decken. „Warum hast du nie von ihm erzählt?"

„Ach du kennst ihn noch nicht. Jede Medaille hat eine Kehrseite oder wie die Muggel das sagen. Seine Freunde kann man aussuchen, seine Familie leider nicht.", fügte er an und beobachtete, wie seine ‚Familie' ganz Gentleman Alicia half die Servietten vernünftig zu falten.

„Also wenn er so weitermacht, dann müssen wir Beide auch noch anpacken.", flüsterte Graham und wurde prompt von seiner Verlobten gerufen. „Als ob sie mich hören könnte.", zischte er und fügte lauter hinzu. „Komme schon!", entschuldigend verschwand er in der gemeinsamen Küche und Adrian war mit seinen Gedanken und Beobachtungen alleine.

Was zum Henker trieb David dazu sich so zwischen ihn und Alicja zu stellen? Er sollte doch wohl längst gemerkt haben, dass sie nichts mehr trennen konnte. Und Beide waren seit fast einem Dreivierteljahr ein festes Paar.

Was hatte er nur vor?

Auf diese Antwort würde er noch eine Antwort bekommen und wenn er es aus David pressen musste.

Elegant schwang sich Adrian vom Sofa und würde direkt anfangen seine Antwort zu bekommen.


End file.
